


Tatooine Teddy Bear

by Loki_of_Jotunheimr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Grogu - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Mandalorian, Other, Reader Insert, Star Wars - Freeform, agere, sfw, sfw age regression, sfw agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheimr/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheimr
Summary: SFW little space ficYou, Din, and Grogu take a trip to the market on Tatooine, and you set your eyes on a very special item for sale.Caregiver!DinDjarinStarring Grogu too, of course!Gender-neutralOne mention of 'getting a bite to eat'
Kudos: 4





	Tatooine Teddy Bear

Din sat down gently next to your sleeping form and smiled underneath his helmet, placing a thickly gloved hand on your shoulder and holding it there for a minute before speaking quietly.   
“Cyar'ika, we’ve landed”  
At the sound of his voice, you always stirred almost immediately. And this time was no different. You shifted around a little bit and let out a yawn, stretching and grunting before rolling over to face Din and smiling at him. You could tell he was smiling under his helmet, you always could.   
“On Tatooine?” You squeaked excitedly, making Din chuckle softly before leaning in, lifting his helmet just enough to press a kiss to your forehead.  
“Yeah sweetheart, Tatooine. I’m going to the market and I know you wanted to come too, do you still want to?”  
You nodded furiously and Din laughed. “Okay cyar’ika, let’s get you ready, hm?”

Din helped you out of your bed, picking you up with ease and heading over to where he kept your clothes. You’d both already bathed that day, so you didn’t need to again, you just needed to change into new clothes rather than your pajamas.   
After making sure, like always, that you were comfortable with him taking off your pajamas, he helped you pick out what you wanted to wear. Din had gotten some tunics dyed for you in your favourite colours, it hadn’t been cheap, but he didn’t care. He wanted to spoil you rotten at every chance he got.   
You picked one out and he got it down for you, along with the comfy trousers you’d chosen.   
“One leg in…well done honey! And the other leg in too” Din helped you into your trousers, praising you when you got your legs into them and he helped you pull them up.   
“Arms up, cyar’ika, that’s it. Over the head…peekaboo!” You giggled as your head popped through the opening in the tunic being pulled over your head. A hat soon followed, one with a wide brim and fabric at the back that covered your neck so the sun didn’t burn you.   
Slipping some socks on and pushing your feet into the heavy-duty boots, just right for the sandy planet, you looked up at Din and smiled, feeling him smile back at you.   
“Wonderful job, honey! Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah! Is Grogu coming too?”  
“Of course, sweetheart, I wouldn’t leave him here while we’re all the way down at the market! Come on baby.”  
Taking your hand, Din led you out of the Razor Crest, Grogu following closely behind in his pod as the door of the ship closed behind you all with a soft hiss. You never let go of Din’s hand the whole way, peeking up from under your hat every now and again to look at him lovingly, and you could feel that he always returned your gaze through his helmet. 

After a bit of a trek down to the market, you’d arrived. You’d never seen the markets on Tatooine before, and it was so exciting you couldn’t stop yourself from bouncing in place, making Din’s heart sing with how adorable you were.  
After picking up some essentials, food for all three of you, and a new blanket for Grogu after he’d worn through the last one until there was more fabric with holes in it than there was without. You excitedly showed Grogu his new blanket and he squealed, reaching his small arms out to you. You gently took his old blanket, and after seeing that it didn’t upset him much, you gave him his new blanket and grinned at his happy noises.   
You’d gotten a fair way through the market, seeing so many amazing things on your journey around. It was when you laid eyes on a teddy bear sitting on one of the market stalls that you stopped, Din stopping too when he felt the tug on his hand signaling that you weren’t walking anymore. He saw you standing there looking at the bear and couldn’t help but smile at how big and glassy your eyes were as you gazed at it. He leaned down beside you and looked at the bear too, turning to you to speak softly, knowing you were slipping further into little space at the sight of such a soft teddy bear.  
“Would you like it, my angel?” You often got emotional in little space, and your bottom lip wobbled as you looked up at Din and nodded.   
“Yes please DinDin”   
Din’s heart soared once again at how sweet you were and he stood up straight, speaking to the person behind the stall in Huttese, which you didn’t quite understand properly yet, but you were trying to learn. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the credits, handing them over and thanking the person before picking up the teddy bear, placing it in your outstretched hands, and leading you to a part of the marketplace that wasn’t as crowded.   
Din watched as you held the fairly large stuffed bear in your hands, gazing at it with just as much love in your eyes as you had when you looked up at him. He leaned down and tilted his head, watching as you lifted your head to look at him with teary eyes.   
“Do you like it, poppet?” And you nodded quickly, pretty much throwing yourself at him as a quiet sob slipped past your lips. Wrapping your arms around him tightly and thanking him probably a hundred times as he stroked your back and smiled, telling you that you didn’t have to thank him.  
Grogu leaned out from his pod, holding out a tiny hand, and you felt the tears on your cheeks evaporate. You thanked him softly and gave one of his ears a small kiss, turning back to Din and pressing a kiss to his helmet. He shook his head slightly and looked around before taking it off and leaning down to let you kiss his nose ever so sweetly. You stayed gazing at him for a minute, never getting used to how pretty Din was. 

After another while of traipsing around the market, getting a bite to eat and a drink, the suns started to set and you let out a small yawn. Grogu followed shortly after, an even smaller yawn leaving him. Din heard both of you yawn and smiled to himself, turning and holding one of Grogu’s small hands as well as yours.   
“Both of my babies are sleepy, hm? Shall we head back to the ship?” You nodded and Grogu made a small, sleepy noise in response.   
After what felt like forever, you all returned to the Razor Crest, the hatch opening with a hiss, just as it did when closing behind you when you were all inside. You yawned for what felt like the millionth time and clutched your bear close to your chest.  
Grogu had already fallen asleep in his pod with his new blanket pulled over him. Din carefully scooped him up in his arms, blanket and all, and placed him into his small hammock so he could sleep comfortably. Din gently pushed the hammock a few times, watching over the small, green baby to make sure he was okay and sleeping soundly.   
You were almost dozing off in the corner, still holding your bear close, resting your chin on its head. You hardly noticed when you were picked up and carried to your and Din’s bed. You hardly moved when you were changed into a fresh pair of pajamas, tucked in, or even when Din slipped into bed beside you, free of the cold, hard Beskar that usually covered him. You did, however, open your eyes when you felt familiar stubble brush against your forehead as a kiss was pressed to it.   
You couldn’t have ever put into words how happy you were to be there, close to Din, knowing you were safe and sound and he wouldn’t let anything hurt you or Grogu.  
Din smiled at you lovingly, letting you turn onto your tummy and lay on his chest, hearing his heart thumping deeply and soothingly. The sound made you even sleepier and you snuggled into him, slipping your thumb into your mouth and holding your bear under your arm, the soft fur comforting you further. Din hummed to you; lullabies that had been sung to him as a foundling. As he heard your breathing slow and deepen, he kissed the top of your head before reaching over to turn the nightlight on, and the bigger light off.   
“Sleep tight, cyar’ika. I love you”


End file.
